Number 23
by aTREEtoaFOREST
Summary: When team bonding leads to meeting your future wife. Nathan has never been more happy he didn't miss out.


**I have been watching OTH lately and wanted to get this idea down. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters are not my own.**

"So remind me again why we are going?" Nathan looked to his brother Lucas as they walked along campus.

"Well, Nino is captain of the basketball team and his girlfriend is on the soccer team. So he has casually suggested the team go watch a match." Lucas replied.

"And by casually you mean he is forcing us." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, but I mean us Duke athletes have got to stick together." Lucas replied.

Technically while recruited by Duke to play basketball Nathan as a freshman had yet to step on the court. Duke had always been the dream, and playing with his older brother who was a Sophomore was an added bonus. Nathan was none to pleased to be interrupting one of his last few days off before school started to go to a pre-season Duke woman's soccer game. Add to the fact he knew nothing about soccer, he was prepared to be bored out of his mind.

Finally Nathan and Lucas reached the stadium, flashed their student ids and went inside. Nathan followed Lucas, it seemed he already knew where to go. Lucas having been through this last year headed straight to the student section down in front where he saw the other basketball players.

"Scott! Great to see you man." Nino yelled. Although yelling was over doing it, didn't seem like he had another volume. "I see you brought little brother too, excellent." Nino reached out his hand to shake Nathan's. Nino than took the time to address everyone on the team.

"I want to thank you guys for coming out to support my lady, and of course your school. It's not mandatory but it makes for great bonding time. And hey, it also scores me some brownie points." The team laughed, some coughed out that he was whipped. " So which one is your girl?" a dude with a black hoodie and sweats asked. "Damien, right? My girl is number 5, Melanie Bishop. The best forward in the league." There was no doubt in Nathan's mind, whether Nino's girl was good or not he was certainly proud of her. Nathan looked around the stands, there was surprisingly a lot of people, however he just wanted it to be over so he could lay around the dorm. While dreaming of the lounging to come, he heard the starting line ups. There wasn't a lot worth noting, and Nathan played on his phone. Then he heard his brother start to cheer as the announcer bellowed out, "And starting defender for your lady blue devils, number 23, Haley James!" Nathan looked on as a beautiful honey blonde ran across the field. She had just the hint of a tan and the fittest body. Nathan was captivated. Add to the fact she also wore his number, he couldn't look away.

"Lucas, who is that?" Nathan asked, nearly out of breath.

"Oh thats, Haley James, weren't you listening." Lucas laughed.

"Don't be a smart ass Luke, do you know her?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do. You remember my girlfriend Brooke?"

"The cheerleader, you brought home this summer?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yes, Brooke the cheerleader. Well Haley is her roommate, so I got to know her when I started hanging out with Brooke."

"You didn't think to introduce us?" Nathan asked, a dreamy look in his eye. The game was just about to start and he watched Haley do some quick lateral movements to further warm up.

"Well no, seeing as you were still in high school and dating whats her face."

"Good point. Seeing as I am no longer in high school, or dating Rachel, if you would even call that dating, I think you should introduce me to my future wife."

Nathan watched the door of the pizzeria like a hawk, the match was over, and Nino assured him that his girlfriend and some players were going to come for after game grub. Nathan thought back to the game. It was fun to watch even if he didn't know all the rules, and watching Haley made it all the better. She was strong, fast, beautiful and fierce. She blocked shots, stole the ball from the opposing team, and even slid to intercept a pass. The lady blue devils won 2-0. He could only hope to meet Haley James. Lucas was on the phone talking to Brooke, explaining how his brother had a little crush on her roommate, Nino was talking to Damien and another player Tim when finally the doors opened and the ladies in question walked in to cheers. There were about 7 girls who ended up coming and as Nathan craned his head he was starting to lose hope, he finally saw her come in slightly behind.

"Luke, how does my breath smell?"

"Nathan, get off me."

"Here she comes, introduce us."

Nathan put on his best smile and waited while Lucas stood to give Haley a hug.

"Hey Haley! Great game today. Defense was spot on."

"Thanks Luke, I try my best." Haley laughed.

Nathan could hardly control himself, and sent a sharp elbow into his brothers side.

"Ouch, sheez. Haley this is my brother Nathan, freshman here at Duke this year, and newest blue devil point guard. Nathan this is Haley, sophomore defender for our lady blue devils women's soccer team." Haley lifted her hand to shake Nathan's, but was immediately stopped by the intense look in his blue eyes. "Uh Hi, Nathan, nice to meet you." Haley said, hand still mid air. "It's nice to meet you Haley James. Nathan Scott." He gently grabbed her hand and shook it. "Haley you played a great game today, it was really fun to watch."

"Thanks, are you a soccer fan Nathan?" Haley asked, feeling her cheeks warm.

"No he isn't" Lucas laughed. "I think today is the first day he has ever watched a match"

Nathan was now full on blushing. "Uh, well, yes. But it was a great first match to watch, especially watching such a talented player."

"What can I say to that, except thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Once the food game, conversation slowed, but still flowed between the two.

"So freshman huh, you looking forward to classes?" Haley asked Nathan

"Well, no. I had a hard enough time in high school, I can only imagine how hard this will be." Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, its more work than high school, but hey if you need help I could always tutor you."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that." Nathan smirked.

It was closing in on 8:30 when everyone was ready to wrap up for the night.

"Haley, can I get your number, maybe take you out sometime?" Nathan asked, a slight tremble to his voice. Lucas was surprised his brother went in for the kill so quickly. Usually Nathan let the girls come to him. Lucas quickly side-stepped to the exit to give his brother some privacy.

"Umm, I'm flattered Nathan, but I am so busy with classes and soccer, I don't know that I will have much time for dating." Haley replied.

"I know how hectic it is, but maybe we can just talk on the phone for now until you have some time. Even if we just get coffee, or water. Maybe we can meet up to shop for groceries. You gotta eat right."

Haley was amused by his rambling and couldn't help but say yes. "Sure Nathan." Haley gave her number and told him, she had to go. Nathan was smitten and knew in his heart he had it right. He had just met his future wife.

True to her word, Haley was busy. She had a full course load and with soccer season she didn't have time for much else. But Nathan also stayed true to his word. He met up with Haley whenever he could. It was completely out of character for him. He was not one to pursue a girl. Yet there he was, meeting to walk Haley to practices, meeting to walk her home, meeting to get food. In that time they had gotten to know each other well. Haley couldn't help but like the younger Scott. She wondered if he was going to make a move to further their relationship, and couldn't help but be excited at the prospect.

"Hiya Hales." Nathan said as he stood outside the entry way to the practice fields. Its where he normally met Haley .

"Hey Nate." Haley smiled. She was excited to see him.

"How was practice today?"

"It was great, hard but great. Not to mention we had strength training today."

"That's what keeps my girl looking so great." Nathan said back.

"Excuse me?" Haley laughed.

"You have a serious ass Haley James. It's gotta be the squats."

"Well, now that your mention it, its actually the hip thrusting..."

Nathan had a quick falter in his steps as he pictured his own hip thrusting, but not of the exercise variety. Trying to get his mind out the gutter he resumed his pace and shook the thoughts from his head. When he glanced down at Haley she had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"So what's your week like?" Haley asked.

"Well, actually we are going to start pre season work outs for basketball."

It was coming up on November so his season was about to start, just as hers was winding down. He hoped that when he became busy Haley would make the time for him.

"That right, gotta whip our Duke point guard into shape."

"Maybe you can help me with the work outs, you know my hip thrusts are a little out of practice."

Haley stopped then and looked up at him, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh are they? We can't have that."

They had paused and were looking at each other. For two months they had known each other and for two months they had acted as nothing but friends, but with a few cheeky comments Haley had already felt the change. She gently placed placed her arms around his neck and slowly brought his face towards hers. Nathan not knowing what to do, just went along, giving into the gentle pressure around his neck. Haley wasn't sure what would happen with them in the future, but she knew what she wanted right now. She stood up on her tip toes and firmly pressed her lips to his. Every movie cliche occurred at once when their lips touched. Fireworks, birds singing, sparks, time stopping, Haley felt it all. She wondered what took her so long. Nathan opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Haley answered in kind. After an unknown amount of time they pulled apart and Haley shrunk back down to size. Haley started to speak, but Nathan swooped down and kissed her again. Haley giggled against his mouth. This time when they came apart Nathan was the first to speak.

"That was amazing, you are amazing. We should just find someplace to do that the rest of the day."

"First off, you are right that was amazing. Second, we can't because we have got to get back so I can start my homework. Third, how about I take you out Monday, practice got canceled since we leave on a road trip Tuesday."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Haley J, I may be a freshman, but I will be taking you out Monday night. So be ready at 6 pm sharp. Now lets get you back to finish this homework. You're gonna be busy tomorrow."

As they finished their walk to Haley's dorm they held hands. It was wonderful. At the opening archway Haley took out her key card to open the door. Nathan spun her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Haley, I like you. I've like you since the moment I first saw you. I don't take our kisses lightly or for granted."

"Nathan, I like you too. These past months getting to know you and hanging out with you have been great. I wouldn't have kissed you, if I wasn't sure there was something between us."

"Okay then H. James. All I need to know now is, are you my girl?"

She smiled brightly.

"Yeah Nathan Scott. I'm your girl."

Nathan practically sprinted to his off campus apartment he shared with Lucas. With both him and Lucas at the same school, their parents felt it was more practical for them to just live together and not pay two dorm fees.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled as he burst through the door.

"Lucas you will not believe what happened!" Nathan continued while he toed off his shoes and took off his jacket by the door. He looked up expecting to see his brother and wondered why he was being so quiet, but instead he saw none other than Brooke Davis.

"Hello, Nathan, nice to see you. Please do share what happened today."

"Uh hey Brooke, where is Lucas?"

"He ran out to get some butter for the Mac and Cheese, now don't change the subject."

"Oh uh nothing, just scored high on test he was helping me with."

"Scored high on a test? And you found out today, Sunday, at 6:45 pm? You know Nathan, I know what you get up to with a certain roommate of mine. You know she is one of my best friends and we talk about things."

Before Nathan had to answer, the front door opened to Lucas with a bag of groceries.

"Oh hey Nate, how was the evening walk with Haley?"

"Duuude!" Nathan responded with wide eyes nudging his head towards Brooke.

"Again, the girl in question is my roommate. I already know all about this. I suppose if you won't tell me what happened, I could always ask her." Brooke sassed back.

"Something happened?" Lucas asked confused trying to catch up on the conversation.

Nathan knew he had no real choice, but he certainly wasn't ashamed about his news.

"Yeah, so Haley James is my girlfriend now." Nathan said a smile on his face.

"That's awesome bro! Step one is complete." Lucas lifted his hand for a high five.

Again Nathan rolled his eyes at this brother, but still gave him an enthusiastic high five.

"That is exciting Nathan, I'm sure my roommate is excited about this development too. But what do you mean step one?" Brooke looked between the two brothers. Lucas had already started to laugh while Nathan started to turn red."

"Lucas is just being dumb, I wasn't serious." Nathan looked down to the floor.

"Oh you were plenty serious bro. Its a three step plan to make Haley his wife. First, girlfriend, second fiancé, and third and final step, wife."

Nathan was mortified, not because the plan had changed, but because now Brooke knew and he didn't want word to get back to Haley and scare her away.

Brooke had looked at Nathan, half expecting him to call Lucas out for a bogus lie.

"Oh my God, Broody are you serious?" She looked to Nathan "He's serious isn't he?"

"Not that Haley needs to know this now, but yes. The ultimate goal is to marry her. I mean how could I not, she's perfect."

Brooke looked at Nathan and her eyes softened. The boy was so far gone.

"Well your secret is safe with me. Lucas you could learn a thing or two from your brother. He knows what he wants and makes a plan." Brooke lightly slapped Lucas's shoulder.

"Exactly, it's going to go great. And tomorrow night I am taking my girl out. " Nathan beamed.

"Oooh, a chance to play dress up with my roommate, where are you guys going?"

"I actually don't know yet. Just the time we are going to meet. I'll figure it out." It was hard for Nathan to think past anything other than Haley was his girlfriend now.

After dinner Lucas and Brooke left to take Brooke back to the dorms. She couldn't wait to interrogate her roommate. She knew even though it was 10 o clock she would still be awake.

"Hey Soccer stud," Brooke called as she opened up the door.

"Hey Cheer queen. Where ya been? No wait let me guess with Lucas?" Haley said without looking up from her assignment.

"Why yes, I was with Lucas, then I ate dinner with him and your boyfriend."

Upon hearing Brooke mention the b-word, Haley couldn't help but smile.

"Is that right. And how is my boyfriend?"

"On cloud nine. Congratulations Hales, you bagged yourself a cutie. And a younger man to boot you cougar."

"Oh please, he isn't much younger, only a year. But Brooke he is so sweet and wonderful. I mean not many guys would suffer through two months of non-dates and barely there hangouts."

"I'm just giving you are hard time. Nathan is great and so into you. I couldn't be happier for you guys. And just think of the double dates we can have."

Haley gave a slight shudder thinking about the things Brooke would put her through, but with Nathan by her, it wouldn't but too bad.

Nathan couldn't stop tapping his foot. He was in his last class of the day but it was still only 4:30. Class wasn't over for another 15 minutes. Then he had to wait until 6 to see Haley.

"Nate man, stop tapping your foot. What is wrong with you?" Tim whispered. Turns out Tim, another freshman recruit was in quite a few of Nathan's classes.

"I have plans tonight, just really looking forward to them."

"Oh yeah, which hottie caught your eye? Someone from this class? Girls are always staring at you." Nathan glanced around and did in fact notice three girls staring their way. None of them matter, they didn't compare to his girl.

"No one in the class. Definitely not looking to get involved with any of those girls."

"Well who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, um Haley James." A smile graced Nathan's lips.

"Whaaaat?" Tim whispered yelled. Trying poorly not to draw any attention to them. People were already turning their way. Luckily the professor said nothing, just let the class continue to take notes.

"What, it that so surprising?" Nathan asked.

"Well, no. But she's a sophomore and soccer player, I mean when did you even have time to talk to her?"

"I made the time."

"Good for you, she is hot. What I wouldn't give.." Tim couldn't even finish his sentence before Nathan slapped his hand on the desk with a loud bang.

"Ahem, you boys ok?" The professor asked.

"Yeah sorry had a spasm." Nathan replied while side-eyeing Tim.

"Ok then, class if you are done with the notes you may be excused. See you all Wednesday"

As they were gathering their bags and notebooks, Tim started to speak.

"Hey man, uh sorry."

"Yeah it's fine, I just didn't want to hear what you had to say about my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I thought you guys were just hanging out?"

"No, not just hanging out. Girlfriend, dating exclusively, so keep your comments to yourself."

"Will do. And hey congrats man."

"Thanks."

Nathan parted ways with Tim and started heading towards his apartment. He was going to take a quick shower and head over to Haley's. Haley was already dressed and ready. Classes ended at 3:45 for her, and try as she might, she couldn't prolong the getting process. Nathan had texted around 3 that they would be going to a casual dinner. With that information Brooke had picked out jeans and a nice blue top, knowing Haley might show up in jeans and a duke hoodie. With all her homework done and date prep done. All she could do was wait. It was only 5:15 when Haley had had enough of just staring at the wall. She decided to take out her tennis ball and practice juggling with it using her feet. She was so into bouncing the ball off the tops of her feet she didn't hear the door open. In walked Brooke, with Nathan right behind her.

"Hey soccer stud, look who's here..."

"Hold on Brooke, I am up to 60 bounces and trying to beat my record of 74."

Nathan was transfixed. Watching Haley bounce the tennis ball on her feet, looked like a circus trick, he had no idea how she was doing it.

"Aww man, only got 72." Haley finally let the ball drop and turned to see Nathan and Brooke standing there.

"Hey Nathan." She wasn't sure what she should do, especially with Brooke standing there. Did they hug? Kiss? Shake hands? Luckily Nathan solved things for her when he walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Aww you guys are so cute! I need to get a picture!" Brooke squealed.

"Oh okay Mom." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Quiet you. Now get together, look at me and say cheese."

Nathan pulled Haley in tight. She fit perfectly and snuggly under his arm.

"This looks so good." Brooke brought over her phone to show the couple.

"That is really cute, send that to me. You look so handsome Nathan." Haley gushed.

Nathan looked down at Brooke's phone.

"You look beautiful. I'd like a copy too."

"I'll send to you after Brooke sends it to me." Haley said looking up at Nathan.

"Okay thats enough of that, you guys are giving me a toothache. You guys go have fun, and Nate don't keep our girl out too late, she leaves tomorrow." Brooke said

The couple broke apart and Haley went to grab her purse.

"Alright ready. Let's get out of here."

Nathan lead Haley out of the dorms and towards the parking lot where they came to old mustang.

"You have a car?" Haley asked.

"Well no, but Lucas does and he has kindly let me borrow it tonight."

"How nice of him. So where are we going?"

"Well lets just say I hope you like meat."

"Ooh I love meat." Haley gave a grin.

Nathan thought to himself, he was one lucky guy.

Nathan thought with a game coming up Haley might enjoy a good meal at a Brazilian steakhouse. What's better than meat on a stick.

"So Boyfriend, how was your day today?" Haley asked once there were seated.

"It was a long day. Long and boring. I could think of so many other things I would have rather been doing. It took forever for 6 o clock to come."

"I know the feeling I was done with classes at 3:45"

"Consider yourself lucky, I had to go until 4:45"

Nathan took a sip of his water and looked up Haley staring at him.

"What? Something on my face."

"No, I'm just happy to be here with you. I'm happy you were so patient with me and my crazy ass schedule."

"Well it helps that you're hot." Nathan laughed and Haley lightly smacked his shoulder.

"But really Hales, I knew you were worth it, the moment I saw you. And hey pretty soon I'll be the busy one and you'll have to deal with my schedule."

"Oh that's easy, I already go to all the Duke games, seeing you will just be extra icing on the cake."

"Big fan of basketball are you?"

"Yeah, I mean I told you my brothers played, and I did a little growing up, I was just better at soccer." Haley shrugged.

"And you are really good. I mean that thing you were doing with the tennis ball was awesome."

"You mean juggling? Yeah it helps with ball control and footwork."

"It was pretty cool."

"Thanks" Haley blushed and took a big bite of her steak.

Dinner was great and the two decided to park the car at Nathan's and take a nice stroll back to the dorm.

"So, you guys are heading up to Penn State, when will you guys get back?" Nathan asked.

"We should be back late Wednesday night. Its only one game so we are leaving right after."

"I won't see you for two whole days." It seemed like a lifetime, now that him and Haley were finally together.

"I know. Is it crazy that I am going to miss you?" Haley asked.

"Not crazy at all I'm going to miss you too. But I'll be cheering you on from here."

"You're gonna watch?"

"Yeah I'll go down to the student lounge with Nino and Luke to watch."

"I'll have to make sure I play my best."

The two parted ways after some long kisses. Nathan knew Haley needed sleep and he had to go back to finish his homework.

Tuesday pasted as if it time was moving slowly, finally it was Wednesday and Nathan found himself in the Student lounge getting ready for the game to start. He could hear the announcers on tv saying the starting line-ups. The match was about to start.

By half-time Nathan couldn't contain his grin. His girl was doing amazing. She had even had a goal line save once the keeper went down. His cheering didn't go unnoticed.

"Has someone taken a liking to 23?" Nino asked looking over at Nathan.

"Didn't you hear, Haley is his girlfriend now." Tim said with a mouth full of chips.

"Oh ho ho, I had not heard. Since when Nate?"

"Um, since Sunday. I mean we have been getting to know each a while, and decided to take a chance and see where it goes."

"Well I'm happy for you man. Haley is a great girl."

"Thanks."

"Alright enough of that, I am gonna go get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" Lucas asked.

"You mean you are going to go call Brooke." Nino laughed.

"Yes that, and get something to eat. I'm great at multitasking." Lucas snarked.

Once the game started again, Nathan was captivated. Nothing was getting past Haley on her side. With only only 5 minutes left Haley stopped a ball at her feet. She looked up as if to kick it away, but her teammates were yelling encouraging her to dribble. Haley took off down the field, Nathan was transfixed. She was going around Penn state players like they were cones, and she was going so fast, Nathan wasn't sure how she kept the ball at her feet. She passed the ball off to her right but kept running as her teammate had kicked the ball hard towards the goal. Some how Haley made it there and with the ball at her feet hit it hard towards the goal. The keeper dove but the ball soared in the top right corner. Nathan was out of his seat in an instant.

"Did you see that?! God, my girl is awesome!" Nathan went around the room, high five-ing everyone around the room. He could hardly wait for Haley to come home.

It was now nearing the end of the year. Soccer was over for Haley, and while the lady blue devils made it to the play offs they were knocked off in the semi-final. Haley had been down up until the point she found herself in Nathan's arms. He always knew just what to do to cheer her up. True to her word, Haley was at all Duke's home games and Nathan loved it. It was a hard season, he wasn't used to coming off the bench and not being the star player, but he also found he had more fun. He was beginning to enjoy the game of basketball again. Add to the fact a smoking hot girl was always there to cheer him on didn't hurt either.

"So bro, you gonna stare at Haley all game...again. Or are you looking to play?" Lucas asked, casually dribbling the ball through his legs.

It was just about tip off for the game against UNC and the team was finishing up warm ups.

"Of course I am gonna play, but Lucas, can you blame me? And don't think I don't see you staring over at Brooke between plays." Both boys looked over to where the cheerleaders stood. Lucas met Brooke's eye and she blew him a kiss.

"Ok, fair point. Let's both get focused and wipe the floor with these guys."

It was a tough game but the devils pulled out the win. Nathan had come away with 26 points and 9 rebounds and 2 assists. He had hit a hot streak once he was subbed in early in the second half. As he walked out the locker room hearing the congratulations from fellow teammates and students he was on cloud 9.

"There he is, Mr. Superstar" Haley said as she walked up to Nathan once he got outside.

"Hey baby." Nathan smiled.

"That was a great game tonight, you were on fire."

"Thanks, it felt really good."

"Well, you looked really good."

"Oh is that right. I aim to please. I just want to look good for my girl."

"You do that daily, how bought right now you let me feed my boy."

What's the saying, "Time flies when you're having fun." That's how it was for Nathan and Haley. He was forever grateful for Nino forcing the basketball team to watch soccer matches. 2 years had already gone by and Haley was now a senior. Nino had long sense graduated but Lucas and Nathan kept the tradition alive. These days Nathan wasn't just an aloof spectator, he went all out. Today he had his blue fan shirt that read "Let's go HJ!" with a 23 under it and a 23 on the back. As per the new ritual Haley would run a long the student section and blow him a kiss.

"It's crazy how you didn't even want to go to the first game when you got here 2 years ago" Lucas said looking over at Nathan.

"I know, I have never been more thankful I didn't just skip it."

"So have you and Haley talked about what's going to happen next year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Haley is graduating this year, and I mean I know she wants to get her teaching certificate, but I don't know where she wants to live or work. Have you guys talked about it?"

"No. No we haven't. To be honest I haven't given it much thought."

Nathan looked out onto the field where his girlfriend was passing the ball. As if he had tapped her shoulder, Haley looked up and smiled at him. He couldn't imagine not seeing her consistently or trying to do the long distance thing. He also knew there was no way they were breaking up. He had resolved then to do whatever it took.

"Smile Nate, it'll be ok, and you aren't gonna solve it all today, right now."

"You're right. But wait, what are you and Brooke going to do?"

"After graduation, we're moving to New York. She's gonna give fashion a go and I'm gonna try and get my novel published."

"What about basketball?

"What about it man, you know I'm not like you. And plus going to the next level has never been a dream of mine."

"You could go and try out, I mean you don't always have to be scouted."

"I could, but I'll leave pro ball to you. Teams have shown interest in you, you could go all the way."

"I guess. It's something Haley and I would talk about. I mean I don't want to be far from her, and I can't expect she would drop everything and follow me."

"You know if you asked, she would. Just talk to her about it. But not now because the match is about to start." Lucas bumped shoulders with Nathan and they stood for the national anthem.

The match went great, Duke won over Florida State easy. Haley was able to defend and keep her Goalie upright. No one got close to scoring. After the game everyone was meeting up for dinner but Nathan decided to wait and go over with Haley. He stood waiting by the stadium back entrance for her to come out.

"There she is, my girl." Nathan spotted Haley coming through the gate. "That was a great game baby."

"Thanks Nathan" Haley blushed while she stood on her tip toes for a kiss. Even after 2 years and countless games that Nathan had watched, he could still make her blush with his compliments.

"Seriously you were great but you always are."

"Well I know I always play better, knowing you're watching."

"You know I love to watch." Nathan smirked.

Haley lifted her eyebrow at his flirty tone. Nothing needed to be said in response.

As the pair walked hand and hand up to campus, Nathan couldn't help but let his mind drift back to his conversation with Lucas. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen come next June.

"Hey, where's you mind at?" Haley asked.

"No where, just thinking"

"Really because you looked about 1,000 miles away. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Before the game I was talking to Lucas, and he was asking me about what was going to happen next year after you graduate, and I realize we haven't talked about it. I mean I don't want to assume you are going to stay around and wait for me. But I had hoped you would or would at least include me in your plans and we could talk about it. I love you Ha.."

Haley put her finger up to Nathan's mouth to shh him. It was the only way she could think to get him to stop.

"Nathan, you're rambling. First, I love you too. Second, you will always be included in my plans. Third, we will of course talk about it. Preferably when we aren't on the way to dinner and we have more time. Nathan nodded his head and continued to walk with Haley but he just couldn't shake his thoughts.

"Oh boy, I can see you aren't letting this go. What you don't believe me?"

"No I do Hales, sorry I guess I am just going over all the possible scenarios."

"No matter what happens, or how we get there, it will all end the same. We're going to be together. You're stuck with me Scott. Forever. Too late to change your mind." Haley laughed as she looked up into Nathan's eyes. Nathan visibly relaxed at hearing her words.

"You won't hear any complaints from me. That actually sounds perfect."

Soccer led to into basketball season, and while the Lady blue devils didn't make the playoff, the mens basketball team was off to a great start. Nathan stayed busy with basketball, and Haley with classes, but somehow they always managed to make time for each other. Haley went to all the games she could, even making the drive to a few of the closer away games. It was a cold day in December when Nathan came busting into Haley's apparent she shared with Brooke, having moved out the dorms the start of her senior year.

"Hales?!"

"In the kitchen."

As excited as Nathan was as soon as he rounded the corner to go into the small kitchen he couldn't help but stop and stare at his girlfriend, she was so beautiful.

"What's got you all excited?"

"Hi, kiss first then I'll tell you." After a brief but satisfying kiss, Nathan started in on his story.

"So after practice today, I had a man approach me..."

"Wait, you're this excited over a man trying to proposition you?"

"Haley, stop." Nathan laughed "Anyway he came around after practice to introduce himself. He's a sports agent Haley, and he thinks I could declare for the draft at the end of the season."

"Are you serious?" Haley asked, and Nathan nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh babe that's great! I'm so excited for you. You're going to be in the NBA!"

"Well, we don't know that for sure, but this is pretty awesome."

"Have you thought about where you want to play? Have you told your family, what did Lucas say?"

"One question at a time, but I haven't told anyone else yet, I wanted you to be the first to know. And honestly I haven't thought about where I would go, I guess wherever you are willing to go with me."

Haley looked up at Nathan and put her arms around his neck. "I go where you go." She whispered and gently kissed him.

"We will decide together, I don't want you to have to put your dreams on hold."

"My dream is for us to be together."

"I want you to come with me, when I go meet him at his office. That way we are all on the same page and can work together."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your parents with you? This is a big deal Nathan."

"It is a big deal, but you're my girl and my future. We need to do this. I'll fill them in on the details later."

"Ok."

"This is the start of our future Haley."

"I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too."

It would be almost 3 months before the pair was able to meet with the sports agent. Between basketball games, and schedules, it took some time. Christmas, and New Years came and went. Finally on a Saturday afternoon in February Nathan and Haley went to the Fortitude offices to meet with Clayton Evans.

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked as they sat on a plush chair in the waiting room.

"Honestly, yes. I'm trying to remind myself that he will work for me. That I will be in charge."

"That's the best way to think of it. You're the star, superstar." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Nathan! Great to see you again." A young man who looked barely older than Nathan strolled into the waiting room.

"And who's this?" He turned his head and body towards Haley and stuck his hand out towards her "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Clay Evans, this is my girlfriend Haley James, Haley this is Clay Evans."

"Wait, wait, Duke Woman's soccer Haley James?"

Haley blushed, while Nathan was quick to answer. "That's her."

"Today is my lucky day, come on in into my office guys."

Nathan and Haley followed Clay and took the seats in front of his desk.

"Nathan, I am glad we could meet and hopefully finalize some things. I would love you to sign with Fortitude and get you ready from the draft this summer. And Haley well, this is a bonus meeting you today, but if you like we can set something up for you too."

"Wait me?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, you're one of the top defensive players in the country, haven't you ever thought of playing at the next level? Or maybe even for the national team?"

Haley had thought about it, but it was only a fleeting fantasy. Some of the other players she's known have went on to play, but she never considered it for herself seriously. During Haley's pause Nathan decided to chime in.

"Haley could go pro? That's an option?"

"Of course it is, I am sure teams would love to have her, I am surprised no one has called you yet."

"Um, I mean Coach has mentioned some calls, but I didn't give it much thought. But we're here for Nathan, so we should talk about what's next for him."

"Oh no you don't. Clay, I want to sign with Fortitude, with you as my agent and declare for the NBA draft. I know that means I have to drop out of school, and I will no longer play for Duke. I am currently open to all teams but will make the final decision with Haley." Clay had started to stand as if coming around for a hug or handshake when Nathan stopped him.

"Now, that that's settled, let's talk about Haley's possible options."

Clay sat and looked at the couple. "I have nothing prepared I didn't know she would be coming or rather who she was when you said you were bringing your girlfriend." He looked to his computer and started typing furiously.

Haley looked at Nathan seeing he could hardly contain his excitement. Nathan was her biggest fan and knew how much she loved soccer. He was surprised she hadn't pursued this earlier.

"First, Haley, are you wanting to play in the NWSL? I mean the National woman's soccer league is still small but there are teams to choose from all over the country."

"I'll be frank, I would love to play. I love soccer. But Nathan comes first. Where he goes, I go. I would love to play in the same state as he plays but if this won't work, I'm okay with that."

"Haley you don't have to do that. I can just as easily travel for you."

"I won't have you do that, honestly I should have been more diligent about this if I wanted to play. I know I am late and their draft is done. I was perfectly happy to graduate with my degree in education and go on to teach. So at this stage I will give it a shot. When Nathan gets drafted I will look at my options for teams. I will keep myself in playing shape and see what happens." Nathan could tell Haley was resolute and her mind made up. As much as he would love her to play he couldn't force her or the issue.

"In that case, I'll do some research and put out some feelers. For now we focus on Nathan and get him into the league and then we will revisit this." Clay looked to the young couple to confirm the plan, when they nodded he set about getting the paperwork together.

"We should set up a dinner and tell everyone your exciting news." Haley suggested.

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea."

"They should hear it from you, and they'll be so excited for you."

In a stroke of luck, Nathan and Lucas's parents Karen and Dan were already in town this weekend, hoping to see their sons before Duke's home game on Tuesday. They were going to make a long weekend of it. So Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke drove out to meet the parents at a restaurant just outside campus. Once inside they saw their parents had already been seated and the group of four walked over.

"There are my babies!" Karen gave a little shout while she hopped out of her seat to hug and Lucas and Nathan. Both boys indulged their mom and gave her tight squeezes. For their dad things were more subdued with handshakes. "Hello boys" Dan said.

Both Brooke and Haley let the brothers have their moment while say hello and taking their seats. It certainly wasn't the first time they had all been together, but it was still a little awkward.

"So what's a mom got to do to get more calls home?" Karen asked a smile on her face.

"Come on mom, you know its basketball season." Lucas said while he looked over the menu.

"Doesn't seem like its affected your love lives any." Dan said rather snidely. Karen elbowed him in the arm and fixed him with a scathing stare.

"I'm kidding, you know I am kidding right Brooke, Haley. It's always great to see you." Dan said. Haley couldn't tell one way or the other if he was kidding, but seeing as she wasn't around him too much she paid no real attention.

"So how is basketball going? I mean you guys are looking great." Dan asked

"It's looking like we may make the tournament, if we can keep this up." Lucas replied. "It's hard to believe this is my last year."

"It doesn't have to be Luke, I thought we talked about you going pro." Dan said. Nathan wasn't surprised by his brother's statement, seeing as they already talked about his plans post college.

"You know, I don't actually see that for myself. Brooke and I well, we're going to move to New York after school and make a go of it out there." Lucas looked over at Brooke and grabbed her hand.

"That's great sweetie. Any announcements going to come before the move?" Karen asked clearly hinting at an engagement. Lucas had gone red in the face and shook his head slightly. "No, not yet." Just as Dan was gearing up for another rebuttal the waiter came by and took everyone's order. Once that was done, Nathan took his chance to go ahead and announce his news.

"Um, actually I have news, well me and Haley."

"Haley and I" Haley said quietly. She could help herself. Nathan looked over at her and started to chuckle.

"Haley and I have some news."

"Is she pregnant?" Dan asked rudely.

"No, Dad she isn't. And would it be such a bad thing? We've been together two years?" Nathan found himself getting angry and sidetracked off his original purpose.

"Whatever Dad, anyway, we've decided we are going to go pro. I am entering the draft this June and Haley is going to try out for the NWSL."

Lucas was up and out of seat with hugs ready for the both of them. "That's so exciting guys. I mean Nathan I know we talked about this, but I am so pumped for you, it's happening. You will for sure go in the first round." Lucas raved.

Brooke also stood up to offer hugs, "I have no real clue with this all means, but if it's got Broody this excited, then yes, congratulations."

"What about school Nathan?" Asked Karen

"Well I would be leaving with a year left, but I mean I can always come back and finish. Haley will already be done."

"And this is what you want to do?I mean it's a sure thing you'll play?" Karen questioned.

"We spoke with my agent and he is sure I will go round 1, round 2 if things go poorly."

Nathan couldn't even finish his thought before Dan cut in.

"You've already met with an agent?" Dan asked. It was easy to see he was reacting to the news negatively.

"Met with and hired. His name is Clay and he's great." Haley could see Nathan working his hardest to keep the mood light and stay positive about the news.

"What agency is he with?" Dan pressed on.

"Fortitude."

Finally the food had arrived and the table let out a collective sigh at the interuption. The tension became thick. Haley couldn't understand what had Dan so upset about the news. She figured he would be thrilled for Nathan, as a father and as a basketball fan. No conversation was had and the only noise was the sound of silverware clanking against the plates. Haley gently nudged her elbow against Nathan, when he looked at her she gave him a quick wink. Nathan was grateful for her trying to making him feel better. Unable to stand the silence any longer, Lucas finally broke it.

"So Hales, we know about Nathan going pro and entering the draft, but whats this about you and the NLS?"

"NWSL" Nathan said a mouth full of food.

"Nathan swallow your food first" Karen laughed.

Haley also laughed along, "Um, when we met with Clay, he had mentioned that I have a real chance of making it on a team in the national women's soccer league if I wanted to continue playing." A chorus of "That's great" came out from around the table.

"So what Nathan you are going to follow Haley around to go play recreational soccer, instead of focusing on you career?"

"Dad!"

"No Nathan it's ok. Mr. Scott, I already told Clay to focus on Nathan and the upcoming draft and then we could go over any options I may have. Nathan is the top priority. I go where he goes, and we'll make the decision together." Haley explained.

"I guess that's what I am not understanding, why any of this involves you anyway?" Dan continued.

"Dan, that's enough." If looks could kill, Dan would be six feet under.

"They aren't married Karen, Nathan is just a kid, he should be making decisions with us, not with some girl."

Nathan stood up from his seat. "Dad, that's enough, I am not a kid, and who cares that we aren't married, we will be, so we need to think of our future together. Come on Hales." Haley looked around the table, Dan was shocked, while Karen and Lucas held their eyes downcast. Brooke looked at Haley with a sly smile. She had clearly latched on to the same thing in Nathan's statement that Haley had. Nathan saw them married. That's where she assumed their relationship was going, but to actually hear him say it did all kinds of things to her insides. Pulled out of her thoughts, she felt the light tug on her arm by Nathan. "Thanks for dinner Mom, see you Tuesday after the game. Dad." No one said anything as the couple excused themselves and left. Once they were outside on the sidewalk, Haley jumped into Nathan's arms and found his lips for a kiss.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James. So I take it I didn't go to far with what I said back there?"

"No, not at all. As a matter of fact, I rather enjoyed what you said."

"We're going to have the best life together Haley. I am going to take such good care of you. I will always protect you."

"You're quite charming, you know that?"

"You haven't even seen my A-game yet."

"Lord help me if that's true." Haley laughed. "I love you, Nathan, we are going to take care of each other. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us."

What a life it became. Another two years had passed and things had changed for the better. Clay was right when saying Nathan would be drafted in the first round. He was fortunate enough to get drafted by Portland Trail Blazers. At first he was nervous being so far from home, and on the other side of the country from his brother who was living in New York. It was Haley who calmed his worries and anxiety. She reassured him she would be there every step of the way, where he goes, she goes. After his first season with the Blazers, Haley took a chance at Clay's insistence to open try out for the Portland Thorns, an NWSL team. Haley kept in shape and worked with trainers to keep up her skills and edge. During the basketball off season, Nathan was more than happy to help. The only hiccup in the young couple's relationship was when it came time for Haley to find work. Haley had graduated with a bachelors in education, and certificate for teaching, she only needed to get certified in the state of Oregon. Nathan thought it would be a waste of time seeing as she wouldn't be teaching that long.

"Nathan, I need to work. I can't just sit around all day!"

"Haley, I have enough money for the both of us, you can take this time to focus on soccer and get ready for next season."

"And what become a kept woman, become exactly who your father thinks I am? I'm not using your money Nathan."

"So what, you can live in the house I bought and paid for, but won't accept anything else?"

"See, this is why I need a job, so I can get a place of my own. This is your house. I am not a charity case, I can work. I don't need your money. "

"Wait, STOP!" Nathan's yell startled Haley to silence.

"This is not my house, this is our house, we picked it out together and I shouldn't have brought up that I paid for it. That was a low blow."

"That's just it Nathan, you did pay for it, this is yours. I haven't contributed anything."

"You came with me Haley, you stuck by me, you're still by me. This is just a stepping stone for our future. Just listen, please. I took you away from your family to the other side of the country, uprooted you from your comfort. I want to give you some comfort back."

"Nathan, I wanted to come, I would follow you anywhere, you don't need to repay me. But babe, I can't just sit around all day doing nothing while you're gone. I can't be that girl."

"One year. One year Hales, to focus on soccer. I just want to give that back, because I know you can do it. You love it like I love basketball, and I know you say you don't care either way, but I saw your face when you saw there was a team here. I saw the possibility shine in your eyes. Just try. We have the money, and before you start, it's ours. Just humor me. Please."

Nathan unleashed the full on pout, Haley didn't stand a chance.

"OK. Ok fine." Nathan smiled in triumph and picked Haley up for a kiss.

"You won't regret it. You're gonna be amazing."

It was another instance that Nathan proved to be right. Haley took that year to focus on soccer. Between training sessions she spent time volunteering, tutoring, and traveling to basketball games with Nathan. Sure enough a year after Nathan's rookie season, Haley tried out for the Portland Thorns and signed on as a free agent as their new defender. Nathan was thrilled, Clay was thrilled, and Haley was so thankful she had Nathan to help her see the light. While their schedules weren't as seamless as in college they still made it work. Today Haley had a game. It would be her first championship game of her professional career. She hoped not her last. The team was going up against FC Kansas City, defending champions. It was a home match, and with Nathan in-between games, she was so happy he was going to be there. What she didn't know was Nathan had flown in Lucas, Brooke, her parents, and his parents. Even Dan flew out. He just had a good feeling about today. Wearing a Portland Thorns shirt with Haley's number 23 on the front and back. His cheering techniques hadn't changed. Down in the locker room, Haley heard her phone chirp with a text message. " _Good Luck Baby, not that you need it. I love you. I have a great feeling about today."_

Haley quickly texted back before she had to go out. _"I love you too. Here's hoping we are going to be celebrating."_

Almost immediately a message came back. _"Oh we will be! ;)"_

Haley smiled and set her phone back in her locker. It was go time, and she was ready to win. It was a hard fought game. Haley felt like she had never worked so hard in her life. But they did it. They won and they got the championship. Haley could hardly believe it. She stood on the makeshift platform they created and waited with her team to be presented with the trophy. The home crowd cheered loudly. It was a surreal moment, and Haley would never forget it. Up in a box suite, Nathan and family looked on and cheered loudly as they watched the team below. Nathan knew there would be something to celebrate, his only hope was to keep it going with what he had planned next. Nathan felt two hands slap down on his shoulders.

"Well, would you look at that, there's already a champion in the family. And here I thought it was going to be you."

Nathan look at his Dad with surprised eyes.

"Oh don't look so surprised Nate. I can admit when I am wrong and I was wrong. You got a great girl down there. She's stood by you, supported you and has been really great for you."

"So it's not because she's a badass soccer player who just won a championship?" Nathan laughed. He never sought his father's approval when it came to Haley, but he wouldn't lie and say it didn't feel good to know his Dad finally saw what he did.

"I mean it doesn't hurt. You gotta a lot catching up to. A champion and in her first season too, a tough act to follow." Dan laughed.

"I don't mind." Nathan looked down at the field. Finally the ceremony had wrapped up and there were just a few straggling reporters getting last minute interviews. Nathan and family headed down to the locker rooms. He couldn't wait to surprise Haley. Haley rushed through her routine, needing to get out of there. She was ready to celebrate and enjoy the big win. She looked down and saw she didn't have any messages from Nathan, so she called to figure out where she should meet him.

"Hello Champion," Nathan greeted.

"Where are you!?" Haley yelled.

"Right outside players entrance."

"Okay I'm on my way, see you in a sec." Haley hung up the phone and bid farewell to her teammates. They had asked her to come out, but she let them know she had plans with her man while he was still in town. Once she made it outside she immediately saw Nathan and ran towards him. She was so hyper focused on him she didn't see who was around him. Haley jumped straight into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hiya Champ."

"You don't have to call me that you know."

Haley heard a voice pipe up from the left. "Oh I think its a nickname that will stick." Brooke said.

Haley looked over towards the voice and noticed her best friend and family all there.

"Oh my god! Guys! You're all here." One by one she hugged everyone, even Dan who offered her a hearty congratulations.

"Yea, little bro here flew us out, but you knew we were never going to miss your first championship."

Haley looked to Nathan with watery eyes, "Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Haley was just so over whelmed with her feelings she couldn't help the tears in her eyes.

"It was no sweat, you deserved to have your family here supporting you."

Haley hugged Nathan again and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "Thank you. I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too."

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff, what's next?" Haley's mom Lydia asked.

"Actually we're not quite done with the mushy stuff yet." Nathan said and everyone turned to look at him just as he bent down one knee. Haley let out a gasp as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Haley, over four years ago I went to my first soccer game and I noticed a girl who wore the same number as me. I knew right then, you were going to be my wife, the girl I was going to marry. From that time to now, my thoughts on the matter haven't changed. I only kick myself for not doing this sooner. So Haley James, I am asking you today, will you make this official? Will you make me right again, for the hundredth time. Will you marry me?" With no hesitation Haley yelled yes. She bent down to give him a deep kiss while their family cheered around them. Nathan slipped the beautiful 2 carat solitaire ring with a platinum band on Haley's ring finger while their family cheered around them.

"So right for the hundredth time huh?" Haley laughed

"With you Hales, I could never be wrong."

"We're going to have a wonderful life together." Haley gazed in Nathan's eyes.

"It's already started."

Sealed with the kiss the two went on to celebrate the best day of their lives.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
